


Rebecca and The Mistfoxes

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Rebecca-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Rebecca learns about Kit Shorthouse's Mistfoxes.





	Rebecca and The Mistfoxes

“They are Mistfoxes, a special breed that only exists here in Mistfall. Hundreds and hundreds of years ago they were tamed by farmers to keep their crops safe from mice and birds,” Kit Shorthouse explained to Rebecca who smiled at the history lesson.

“Oh domesticated foxes! Did the Russians use some in their domestication program?” Rebecca asked.

“Russians?” Kit Shorthouse blinked, confused.

“Yeah, you know, there is a project in Russia that has been going on for several decades now to record the process of domestication, as well as experiment with it. They are turning out quite colorful!” Rebecca was surprised when Kit looked at her blankly, unaware.

“I guess when you’ve had foxes domesticated for hundreds of years a comparatively young program isn’t so interesting,” Rebecca added, trying to offer some reason why Kit wouldn’t know about the breeding program.

“Well yes of course!” Kit exclaimed, continuing on with what she had been saying earlier.

After Rebecca had delivered the professional cuddling fox for Kit she was pleasantly surprised by Kit proclaiming that she would be selling the foxes.

“What colors? I’ve only seen red and silver ones,” Rebecca was confused when Kit looked at her blankly once more.

“Yes?” Kit said as if she didn’t understand the question.

“Well domesticated foxes come in a lot of colors, farm raised foxes come in dozens of color variations and mutations. In the Russian project they got great color variation among the tamer foxes within a few generations,” Rebecca continued, Kit continuing to stare at her with a polite but confused smile.

“I guess Mistfoxes were bred for just the two colors,” Rebecca proposed, giving an out for Kit. It was entirely possible that they were bred to just the two main colors. Breeding out color variation wasn’t unheard of after all, Lipizzaners were a prime example. 

“Yes!” Kit confirmed, although Rebecca didn’t know if Kit actually knew for sure or if she was just agreeing because she didn’t know what else to say.

Regardless, a red fox followed Rebecca when she left Dundull.


End file.
